Becoming Tinkerbell
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: "Jinxy, in all the years I've known and stalked you shamelessly, you've been a black cat." "Wally, we've known each other for barely a year. Stop over exaggerating." In which Wally tries to convince Jinx to be something else for Halloween this year. [If you squint really hard, you'll see some Flinx.]


"_No_."

Before, hearing his voice out of nowhere would make her jump about a foot in the air. Now, it was getting pretty old. Jinx barely spared a glance at the redheaded wonder as she stretched out a very familiar mound of black fabric in her hands. "What."

She had a feeling he'd be annoying her in the few hours before the Teen Titans Halloween party. Heck, she didn't even want to go, but she couldn't say no to those blue eyes.

Although she'd never admit it to his face.

Wally West sped over from the entrance of her room to her side. "You are _not_-" he yanked the atrocity away from her, making a face. "_Wearing_ this."

She turned to face him, cocking her hip to the side and placing a hand on her waist, scowling. "Since when did you care about my Halloween costume?"

"Since you decided to be a cat. _Again_," he added for emphasis. "Jinxy, in all the years I've known and stalked you shamelessly, you've been a black cat."

She rolled her eyes and snatched the costume back away from him. "Wally, we've known each other for barely a _year_. Stop over exaggerating."

"But you've probably only _ever_ been a cat-"

"Why do you care?" she asked, laying her black cat costume flat on the bed. Jinx tried to ignore the fact that a few stitches were loose, and that the costume looked a bit worse for wear. The costume was a simple one; a combination of black fabric and black latex, with a tail and cute cat ears to finish it off. The first year she wore it, she had earned a lot of wolf calls from the numerous Billy Numerouses. But as the years passed, and the number of HIVE parties she attended increased, she knew the costume was getting old.

The costume clung to her every curve and made her feel every bit as bad as she wanted to feel. What _wasn't_ there to like? Besides... "It's not like anything else would fit me, anyway."

Wally stared at her, open mouthed. "What - Why, _Jinxy_!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air exuberantly. "Halloween is not about what costumes 'fit' you. It's about having fun and letting loose... Like, like, wanting to be Superman even though you're as small and scrawny as Beast Boy."

The thought of Beast Boy dressing up as Superman brought a smirk to her face, but she refused to humor him. "Stop calling me Jinxy, Wally." Curiosity got the best of her, though, as she looked up at him. "Who are _you_ going as, anyway?"

"Peter Pan," he said confidently, striking a pose that Jinx assumed to be 'Peter Pan-esque'.

She giggled. "Seriously?"

He looked offended. "I pull off the tights _very_ well."

"The amount of green in your outfit and the redness of your hair will make you look like a Christmas tree."

"For your information, just in case you haven't watched the animated _Peter Pan_ of everyone's-childhood-except-for-yours, Peter Pan was also a fun-loving redhead. Like me."

"Not as red as you, Wally," Jinx smirked. "Now get out so I can see if I need to adjust anything on my costume."

"Not on my watch," Wally declared.

She rolled her eyes. (It seemed like for every other sentence he said, there was a need for her to roll her eyes.) "For Christ's sake-"

"I will _not_ allow you to leave the house as a cat, Jinx. Leave the house like a pumpkin, an elf, or god forbid, _yourself_, but you will not be a _cat_."

"Well, what do you think I should be, huh?" she scowled. "The party's in an hour."

His mouth spread in a grin that made her regret challenging him. "I _might_ have bought a Peter Pan costume that came with a _Tinkerbell_ costume as well-"

"No, no, no, no, no, _no_," she backed away from him the minute she heard 'Tinkerbell'. "I am _not_ going to be the Tinkerbell to your Peter Pan, so help me-"

"Awwww, come on, Jinx! It comes with these cute little wings and a wand and a wig and everything," he begged, blue eyes staring at her. "Do this one little thing for me-"

"Little thing for _you_," she said scathingly. "Big huge public embarrassment for _me_." Jinx paused, and glowered at him. "Do you actually think I'd look good _blonde_?"

"Then scrap the wig. I can make a pretty mean bun. Your hair looks long enough."

"No."

"Your legs would look fan-ta-stic with the mini dress."

"Absolutely _not_."

"It has a _wand_."

"Wally!"

"And wings!"

"Wally _West_!"

Hearing his full name made him stop and pout at her. "How can you say no to the _wings_?"

She inhaled, and asked for strength from the numerous deities that existed in the world. "I am not going as Tinkerbell. I am not going as a pumpkin, or an elf. I am not going as myself. I have a perfectly good cat costume, and I will use it."

_Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

Jinx stared in horror as Wally ripped her costume in half.

"Not anymore."

Her eyes and hands glowed pink. "_WALLY WEST!_"

The first inkling of fear showed in his eyes. "Jinxy, it was falling apart anyway!"

The first pink energy bolt flew.

"_That was the only legit costume I had_!"

He ran for his dear life as she fired energy beam after energy beam at him, mirrors cracking and pieces of the ceiling raining down on him. She didn't seem to care at the destruction she was causing; part of this was because she was sure he would be the one fixing up her room anyway. "Well, on the bright side, I have a spare costume!"

Hearing him mention the spare costume, she smiled so suddenly and so _evilly_ that Wally West had goosebumps. "Now that I think of it... I think you _do_."

(*)

"Hello, dear friends!" Starfire, dressed in a Daenerys Targaryen costume greeted the pair as she opened the door. "I was starting to think that you would not be able to... Wally?"

"Not. A. Word." He stalked in, not speeding at _all_.

"Nice to see you, Star!" Jinx said, uncharacteristically cheerful.

"Nice costume, Jinx!" Bumblebee walked over, dressed as Esmeralda from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Speedy was next to her, decked up as Daryl from The Walking Dead, complete with blood and all. "I have to admit, I didn't expect a costume like _that_ from you."

Jinx merely smiled, and looked around the room. There was Robin dressed as Batman, Raven dressed as Clara from Doctor Who, Cyborg who had painted himself to look like Bumblebee from Transformers, Mas y Menos who were trying to pull off Tails and Sonic, Beast Boy as Smeagol, and a whole bunch of superheroes milling around. "Neither did I," she commented, looking down at herself and admiring the way her brand new Peter Pan costume fit her. "The tights work, right?" She had found a can of red hairspray in the bathroom, and sprayed her bubblegum hair enough so that she could pass as a redhead. It had took a while for her to internalize the character, but it wasn't like she had a choice.

Peter was starting to grow on her.

Her gaze finally rested on Wally, who was obviously just trying to laugh off whatever insults and jokes Aqualad and Beast Boy were teasing him with.

Bumblebee stifled a giggle. "Wally looks _damn_ good in that Tinkerbell dress, Jinx."

Jinx sighed, and bit back a smile. "I tried to get him to wear the wig, but no go." She called out at Wally. "Tink! Come over for a second!"

Wally sighed, and walked over to her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you."

Ignoring Speedy and Bumblebee's chuckles, she reached up and pinched his cheek. "Thank you, Wally, for... Opening my eyes to the different costume possibilities. Next year, we can go as Beauty and the Beast. Now are you going to rip up any of my costumes?"

Wally sighed, but smiled. She looked _really_ cute as a redhead. "Nope."

(*)

_**This was a product of boredom. I needed to write something, and these thoughts and words flew out of my fingers and into my laptop. **_

_**This was originally going to be a fluffy fanfiction, but the minute Wally ripped up her costume, I knew how it was going to end. I actually love how it turned out, though. My first non-romance fic. In a loooooong time. They are **_**adorable**_**. **_

_**Thanks for reading, if you liked it, fave it or give it a review! I'll love you forever if you do. :) **_


End file.
